1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to display the pitch of a person's voice, and more particularly to such devices which can be attached to a microphone and provide a discreet display of whether the pitch of a person's singing voice during a musical practice or performance is on key.
2. Description of Related Art
Tuning devices are widely used to measure and adjust the pitch of a sound of a music instrument. Similar tuning devices may also be used to detect the pitch of a singer's voice. In the case of tuners for musical instruments, the tuner measures a frequency of a musical sound to allow the user to adjust the sound to a predetermined frequency. In the case of tuning devices for vocalized sounds, the singer can see the displayed pitch and adjust his voice accordingly to match the predetermined frequency or note. However, tuning devices for singers are typically large, non-portable devices which are connected to other equipment, or they might be small and portable devices, but which are not particularly helpful or discrete enough for live performances.
Ordinarily, the tuning device interacts with a microphone which is connected to the tuning device by means of a signal cable. The microphone detects the sound coming from the singer, and the resultant signal may be amplified prior to entering the tuning device. In the case of wireless microphones, the signal is similarly transmitted to the tuning device, although with the convenience of permitting the singer greater mobility.
Regardless of the arrangement, the display of the tuner is generally difficult to see at a distance, because the lights or other alphanumeric display is too small to be perceived, particularly while moving quickly during a live performance. In addition, singers in live performances are constantly facing the audience, making placement of such a tuning device virtually impossible. Thus, singers must use their own judgment and experience to dynamically assess whether their singing pitch is correct or on key, often times adjusting their voice to match the tone of instruments played by other performers. Accordingly, there is a need for a new vocal tuning device that can be easily viewed only by the singer during a live performance or rehearsal, and which can be integrated with conventional microphones. Such a tuning device would permit the singer to adjust the pitch of his voice in response to a visual display which detects the instantaneous voice frequency along with an alphanumeric indication of the note, as well as any flatness or sharpness thereof.